


第三蝴蝶

by BooPaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa





	第三蝴蝶

周二下午，世勋跟着钟仁回家。进门后被二哥俊勉很惊奇地看着：“哦？世勋，好久没来玩了吧？”  
世勋和他鞠躬打招呼，俊勉转向钟仁说：“爸爸妈妈没有回来，我们吃披萨可以吗？”  
一起坐在餐桌前等待披萨时，世勋用手肘碰了碰钟仁：“你那个哥呢？钟大哥。”  
钟仁感到了一丝不自在，随口说忙内哥身体不舒服。  
“真的生病了啊——”世勋拖长的声音让钟仁更加在意，他侧过脸瞪了世勋一眼，世勋像是接收到那视线一样，慢慢晃了晃头。  
不久后钟大从卧室里出来了，面色有些苍白，看到世勋时睁大了眼，而后嘴角抿起笑了笑，俊勉把披萨撕给他，他咬住尖端，又发起呆来。

“钟大哥变了很多，是不是。”世勋坐在钟仁卧室的椅子上，看着蹲在地上打扫的钟仁。因为钟仁没有回话，他继续说：“钟大哥以前不是又笑又吵闹吗？”  
钟仁微微撅着屁股，把缝隙里的灰尘都扫干净了，才仰起头，说：“吴世勋，你今天为什么来我家。”  
世勋眨眨眼：“不可以吗？”  
“为什么和我说话？”  
“不可以吗？”  
钟仁生气地丢了手扫把，一股劲地看着世勋，他自己都能感受到目光从愤怒变得委屈，就好像世勋身上有什么壁垒，将钟仁投出去的箭矢软化了。  
世勋大约有半年没有和他说话了，一个学期，加上此前的半个假期。他们本来是好朋友，亲密独一，世勋常来钟仁家玩，和钟仁的三个哥哥也很亲切，但半年前的某一天，当钟仁照例迎着他跑过去时，世勋朝一侧闪避了一下。  
钟仁无比受伤，第二天世勋也没有来找他，一种微妙的疏离与背叛在他们之间发酵，钟仁甚至不知道是为什么，但敏感地也向世勋筑起篱墙。  
“为什么今天忽然和我说话！”钟仁盯着世勋，把自己眼睛弄得好酸，他重重嚼着每个词语发问。世勋咬了咬嘴唇，移开了目光。  
“看到下课你站在那里，很可怜，所以想和你说话。”  
钟仁站起身，把世勋推了一下，他希望能把世勋推到地上，推下他的椅子，但没有成功，来回几下后他被世勋抓住了手，世勋体温偏低，手心却把他的皮肤熨烫了，世勋无意识在他手背上擦过，钟仁感到世勋的呼吸改变了他周身的空气，再这样浸泡下去，他会流下眼泪。  
把手抽走，钟仁背对着世勋生闷气，世勋眼神在他房里飘来飘去，很久才说：“我妈妈说你哥哥生病了，传染病，所以不让我来找你。”停了会，说：“说的钟大哥。”

家里变得热闹了。世勋总跟着钟仁回家，钟仁撅着嘴把他往外推，说“你妈妈不让”，最后却总是让世勋进来了。只要世勋用身体拱着他，钟仁就会被带着一起走。同时钟大也有朋友上门，两个同级生，高一些的叫灿烈，戴眼镜的叫伯贤。  
钟仁听过他们的名字，在高中部是厉害的人，和忙内哥玩得很好吗？他偷偷观察过，却很快被伯贤发现，扭过头对钟仁笑了一下。“小子不要管闲事”的那种笑。  
“像样点活着吧，吴世勋。”钟仁只能把气发到世勋身上。世勋正倚在他床上，钟仁本来不允许，说穿着外出服会弄脏床单的，世勋就干脆脱了长裤，两条笔直的长腿搭着。四角短裤勒着的地方钟仁躲着不去看，视线小心擦过他的腿，想着吴世勋小子是变态吗，连腿毛也没有。  
世勋抓到了他的目光，也顺便把钟仁整个人都抓住：“对我有什么不满，钟妮妮？”  
“别这么叫我。”  
小时候口齿不清，把自己叫成“钟妮妮”，除了哥哥们就只有世勋知道这个秘密，因而更加讨厌起世勋来，握住自己所有的人却能像风一样从身边掠过。  
想着就去拉世勋：“你快点给我起来。”  
他的手又被世勋握住了，只是这次只拎着他一根指头，世勋皱起眉头，看着钟仁那根指头，指腹都变红了，就像他充血的脸，世勋有些困惑地看着，眼里变来变去，钟仁疑心世勋要张嘴吃掉他的手指。  
“扎破了，都没有发现吗？”世勋说。被他捏在手里的钟仁的指头上，冒出一点血珠。钟仁现在才感觉到了疼，被世勋抓疼的，而后世勋真的把他的手指拉到嘴边，含住了。  
湿润的，柔软的，舌尖滑滑地经过，钟仁看着世勋近似灰色的眼睛下面，嘴巴吸着他的指头，小小的焦点，世勋的嘴唇好像比平时红了一点，可能是吸走了自己的血。  
“好笨呀，钟妮妮。”世勋张开嘴，钟仁愣了一会，才自己把手指抽出。他有点恼羞成怒，看着自己晶亮的手指，沾着那小子口水的味道。  
“呀吴世——！”  
世勋的食指贴到了钟仁嘴巴上，软软的，让他反复一下下按着，钟仁装作呲起牙来，世勋却顺势顶开了他的嘴唇，钟仁的牙齿不自觉放行了，就让世勋长长的手指伸进去摸索着，顶着细腻的口腔内壁，又摸过他的齿尖，然后好奇地戳着钟仁的舌头，钟仁不愿意了，就闭上嘴，将世勋的手指关住了。  
世勋却轻松地让中指也进去了，而后两指并在一起在钟仁嘴里慢慢抽插，那诡异的速度模糊了氛围，钟仁在失焦的视线里只能看到自己的嘴唇在世勋指根处磨蹭着，隐约的一点淡红色。  
钟仁哭了，因为被顶得难受，生理性地流出眼泪。世勋于是拿出手指，湿淋淋地抓住钟仁手腕，把他往自己身前拉了点，倚在床上的他抱住了钟仁的腰：“别哭。”

钟仁能闻到的味道是世勋衣柜熏香的味道，有点将人拒之于外的气息。因此被抱住时，钟仁心里是不好受的。他低头看世勋的头顶，世勋有时会喷一些发胶，当那发胶散开些时，钟仁就会想起世勋还是个孩子呢。想揍他时，也会想到他的脸虽然锋利又很幼稚，揍上去可能会像玻璃一样碎掉。  
钟仁想起自己原本不会想世勋这么多的，他们之间的瓶子本来应该一起填满的，因为世勋忽然离开了，钟仁在慌乱和无知中产生了无数的想法，世勋因为离开变得高了而钟仁变低了，这些擅自出现的想法也完全自顾自地往瓶子里装，终于离瓶口只有一点点了，摇一摇全是钟仁心酸的声音，如果世勋不回头，他就可以独自生气，直到有一天将瓶子猛地倒空，可世勋又来找他说话了，现在世勋只要往里滴一些，好像就会满了。  
钟仁觉得自己受骗。不是他要喜欢世勋的，是被世勋用了小计谋，被骗来喜欢世勋的。  
“像样点活着吧，吴世勋。”  
虽然哭了还是要说，虽然说出口但却哭了。

俊勉哥去参加大学的活动营了，珉锡哥也在外地上大学，家里变得让坏小子们自由进出起来。个子很高的灿烈有时会揉一把钟仁的头发，叫他“钟大的弟弟”，伯贤只会从眼镜后面瞥他，每次他们来，就能听到钟大气恼又无奈在“喂~”，本意不是服软的，但他的声音好像有这种欺骗性。  
“我看他们在欺负你哥哥了。”  
趴在坐着的钟仁背上，压着他，世勋的手从钟仁衣服下伸进，摸着他的腰侧，“像我欺负你这样。”  
钟仁手肘向后顶开了世勋，然后转过头：“真的？”  
“你不要去。”世勋胳膊交叉搭在椅背上，俯下身，注视着钟仁的眼睛，“想让钟大哥丢脸死吗？”  
钟仁胸口起伏着，在衡量世勋说的话，世勋又说：“他还生着病呢。”  
钟仁忽然站起身，推得椅子抵了世勋胸口一下，世勋正因为疼而要发火，忽然被钟仁的手堵上胸前，而后被抓着衣服，很近地两个人的脸碰在一起，钟仁没轻没重地亲了世勋，或者说拿自己的嘴巴撞了他的，虽然很鲁莽，却被世勋捏住后颈，好好地伸进了舌头舔吻了几秒钟。  
分开之后钟仁用拇指反复擦着世勋嘴角的口水，认真地说：“你不要再说钟大哥生病了。”

从某一天开始，钟大哥就不那么活泼了，那之后忽然地，世勋回避了钟仁。钟仁知道世勋说的“生病”是什么病，只是他从世勋嘴里听到，觉得很伤心也很心痛。  
在钟仁很爱睡午觉的童年时光里，当钟仁久久地窝在小床上睡觉时，世勋在一旁无聊地走来走去，直到钟大拉他坐下，和他讲漫画里的故事。吴世勋想起这个会有什么感受呢。钟仁看着世勋的面庞，想。  
流言很突然地在学校爆发，说金钟大喜欢男生，从高中部传到初中部，钟仁也知道了，却根本不明白流言的源头是什么。后来人们说钟大生病了，就是这个病。  
俊勉很严肃地同学生们说过这不是事实，但没有任何用处，尽管他是学生会长，却被人远离着问：“会长，所以这是传染病吗，会长你也……”  
这件在学校里大家都知道的事，回到家却奇迹地静默了，俊勉提起过话头，钟大只说：“不要让珉锡哥知道。”如果珉锡哥还在学校里的话，钟仁忍不住想，会狠狠地收拾那些人吧，个子虽然不高却既会读书也会打架的珉锡哥，一定可以把小子们教训得没有人敢再欺负钟大哥。  
钟大被宣布生病后，钟仁总会偷偷看他，看看他是不是真的消瘦了，憔悴了，可某天钟仁只是很单纯地看着钟大的头发，心里想着哥的头发今天好像格外卷一些，钟大却转过身来，对他说：“钟仁，别这么看着我。”  
说这话时钟大的神情很平静，一点也不像小时候那个受到一点冷落就嚎啕大哭的忙内哥，可钟仁缩了缩脖子，对他吐着舌头说：“知道啦，哥。”

钟仁在学校里挨了打。本来是和高中部的一些学生很细微的摩擦，忽然被人说了句：“这是生病的金钟大的弟弟吧。”于是有人的胳膊搭在了钟仁肩上，将还不够高的他夹在身前，他们凑得很近，青年身上的汗味蹭着他：“喂，初中生，你被传染了吗？”  
钟仁不会打架，他只是照着大哥珉锡的样子挥出了拳头，然后很快被推倒在地，虽然挨了打，他也没有停过还手，灰头土脸站起来时，他还是觉得自己的手最痛。不知道是为谁打的架，自己或钟大哥，躲到洗手间里漱口，嘴角被打破了，很疼，吐出来的水里也有血，好在牙齿都好好的，钟仁舔着自己微咸的口腔，竟然想到今天不能和吴世勋接吻了。  
看着镜子里的自己，钟仁觉得世界上的事有些好笑，如果同性恋是病的话，生病的是他而不是钟大哥，不论钟大哥有没有生病，他并不是被钟大哥传染的，想来想去都只是因为吴世勋这小子牢牢插在他的人生里，既不给他放行，又不肯让他绕过。  
可钟大哥为什么会被传出这样的流言呢？  
放学的路上钟仁在小吃摊看到了灿烈和伯贤，灿烈不知道说着什么，有些手舞足蹈，伯贤的筷子在盘子里拨来拨去。钟仁的嘴角又疼起来，想起他们不仅合流进恶行中，甚至流进了他的家里，一股盘旋的气流从腹部冲到了胸口，钟仁径直跑向他们，把书包重重砸在他们桌上。  
周围人都看了过来，小吃摊的姨母从厨房里探出了头。灿烈却只是两根指头拎起钟仁的书包，嘴里啧啧着：“都弄脏了。”  
钟仁双手撑在桌沿，来回瞪着他们，说：“你们不要再来我们家，也不要再找钟大哥了。”  
“理由。”戴着眼镜的伯贤说。  
“钟大哥没有生病，他也讨厌你们。”  
“你真的问过他吗？”  
伯贤似笑非笑，抬起眼皮问钟仁。钟仁本来想说“不需要问”，却忽然心虚了，于是只说：“总之你们这是恶行。”灿烈毫不掩饰地嗤笑出声，而后举起一串鱼饼递到钟仁面前：“喏，钟大弟弟，吃吗？”  
因为钟仁不给反应，灿烈就自己把鱼饼吃掉了，而后说：“你好像不太了解自己哥哥。”  
伯贤接着说：“不是他的错，人们总是很怕和自己不同的。”他在和灿烈说话但又好像在安慰钟仁，可那样子分明惹人不快。  
钟仁于是拉开椅子，也坐下来和他们说：“钟大哥没有生病因为这不是生病，但就算钟大哥真的喜欢男生，就像男生不能因为女生会喜欢他就胡乱动手一样，你们到底在断定什么，钟大哥喜欢你们吗？而且，”钟仁的目光在他们间扫动着，“你们还是两个人。”  
“总之，”伯贤好像有些不耐烦了，“这是我们和钟大的事。”灿烈补充说：“就像你和那个白脸小子一样。”  
伯贤往前靠了靠，视线压在钟仁身上：“不是同类吗？”  
钟仁想了想，仍然坚定地摇了头，说：“不一样。”

其实他想不通哪里不一样，只是嘴巴在逞强，本质上钟仁意识到是自己真的不了解钟大哥。边伯贤和他说继续帮钟大否认的话就是在否认钟大自身。钟仁只是模糊地感觉到还是不一样的，至少他和吴世勋是相互喜欢的。  
至少，是吧。  
那天晚上他还是钻进钟大的房间了，孩子们长大后，卧室被分隔开，空间都有些小，他看到钟大挤在桌子和床之间写着作业，侧面单薄。  
“哥。”钟仁就坐在地板上，钟大于是放下笔，低下头看他，可能想到他小时候满地爬的样子，于是笑着说：“怎么了，钟妮妮？”  
“哥真的喜欢男生吗？”  
钟大愣了一下，钟仁接着说：“喜欢的话哥就和我说是喜欢，不喜欢的话就和所有人说是不喜欢，这样不好吗？”  
“我生病了，钟仁。”钟大说。  
“可这不是生病！”  
“我想变健康。”钟大伸出手理了理钟仁的衣服，他的手都变得好细了，好像不知因为什么一直在消耗自己。  
“那朴灿烈他们……”  
“他们是医生，”钟大说，“他们在治疗我呢。有一天我也变成钟仁这么健康就好了。”  
钟仁很挣扎，他想告诉钟大自己并不是健康的，他和吴世勋做了很多坏事，会被珉锡哥抓住狠揍的坏事，但他又不愿意说那是生病，他觉得自己的罪同一般早恋的男孩女孩一样轻，唯一犯的错是没有打过吴世勋，所以被他欺负了，给珉锡哥丢脸了。  
“钟仁是不是真的很想知道呢？”  
“我不是一定要知道哥的秘密。”钟仁无意识地翘起嘴唇，他感到无措时就会这样，“我只是在想，为什么我会不了解哥呢。”  
钟大笑了，然后俯身，手在钟仁耳朵边圈起，钟仁以为他要说什么了，却只是被告知快点回房间写作业睡觉吧。  
但回房间后手机响了，是钟大哥打来的，他在电话里说一切的源头是因为珉锡哥去上大学那天，钟大因为太想他了，在洗手间给他打电话，说非常想哥哥，向哥哥撒了娇最后甚至哭了。这些话被人听到后，就认定钟大是喜欢男生的人了。  
“可是哥为什么不解释呢！”钟仁忍不住提高声音，被钟大笑着说了“太吵了啦”，然后钟大说：“因为很难解释，钟妮妮呀，哥无法解释给自己听了。哥现在稍微有些很不健康。”

如果分级的话，钟仁喜欢世勋是健康的，一级，钟大和灿烈伯贤共同拥有暧昧关系，是有些不健康的，二级，那么对亲生哥哥有超出想法，就是稍微有些很不健康的，三级。钟大没有把话全部说完，说到亲生哥哥就停下了，然后他说：“对不起啊钟仁，哥吓到你了吧。”  
钟仁挂掉电话，又跑进钟大的房间，钟大这次不太想见他，始终背对着，于是钟仁从背后轻轻抱了他一下就出去了。回到卧室发现世勋发来好多条消息，说非常生气钟仁的电话总是占线。  
钟仁给小气的世勋回拨过去，世勋没有太多新鲜话要讲，但非要占着钟仁的电话。于是钟仁和他汇报：“今天我和高中部的打架了。”  
世勋的呼吸好像紧了一下，语气却很普通：“然后呢？”过去钟仁会伤心的，现在不了，他开始猜想世勋眉毛的样子，无论表情装成什么样，世勋的眉毛总是会暴露他真实心情，现在不是气得两边挑起就是紧紧皱着，钟仁每次和他吵架时都避开他不好看的脸色，专注地盯着眉毛，那眉毛如果在说世勋也难过着，钟仁就原谅他了。  
钟仁说：“吴世勋你明天来见我吧，虽然是周末，你好好地对我吧。”世勋轻轻“嗯”了一声，钟仁又说：“钟大哥没有生病，只是在做一件不是很容易的事情。”世勋这次“哦”了一声，然后沉默很久。  
直到听够了彼此呼气的声音，世勋才说：“我一直以为我是被他传染的呢。小时候你睡午觉的时候，钟大哥带着我趴在床边看你，钟大哥和我说这是我们钟妮妮的睫毛，这是我们钟妮妮的鼻子，后来想起来，以为是那时候传染的。”  
“什么啊。”钟仁伸手捏了捏自己的鼻子，正常的鼻子，没有吴世勋大，这点好像也输了。  
“钟大哥被说生病之后，我就知道我也会生病了。”世勋说到这里，又不想说了，吸了吸鼻子，说，“总之我想过可不可以不要生病，结果还是生病了，因为你站在那里很可怜，好像也是生病的样子。”  
钟仁托着下巴，手机滚烫地贴在脸边，他从窗帘的空隙去看窗外的夜空，深蓝色的，有星星，那浓郁的色调好像流进了房间，把他包裹住了，他才像是被世勋传染一样，觉得鼻子有点酸也有点痒，像蓝色的蝴蝶飞过扇落了花粉，于是用力皱了皱，而后说：“不是的，是健康的。”


End file.
